


Purple Cat

by carriejack03



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carriejack03/pseuds/carriejack03
Summary: Furihata's morning with Murasakibara





	

**Author's Note:**

> To my best fan

Murasakibara was like a child, Furihata had come to understand that after years of living with him. However, sometimes he liked to think at him as a “cat”.

Furihata felt something nuzzle against his neck and he slowly woke from his slumber, blinking his chocolate eyes to send away the sleep that still clouded his mind.

He rolled into his back and giggled when violet locks brushed against the smooth skin of his cheeks. His lips curled in a small smile when he met that violet stare that he learnt to love and cherish.

“Good morning, Atsushi, I hope you had good dreams.” Furihata ran a hand in Murasakibara’s hair affectionately. His smile widened when Murasakibara leant his head against his warm palm, seeking affection like a cat would do with his master.

“I dreamt about eating a ton of sweets.” He mumbled, a ghost of a smile tugging his lips, seemingly to recall a good memory.

Furihata chuckled, cupping both of Murasakibara’s cheeks to make him look straight at him.

“Must have been a good dream then.”

Murasakibara nodded and leant down to capture Furihata’s lips in a chaste, pure kiss that made the smaller man’s heart melt.

He wanted to punch his past self, too scared of such a giant to  _ really _ get to know him, but once his stupid, ignorant fear had disappeared, Furihata had known the cutest, most affectionate, giant, purple cat he had ever met.

Murasakibara was kind, caring, even if he always had that bored expression on his face he listened to Furihata’s words and threatened to “crush” whoever tried to make his precious “chihuahua” sad.

Furihata pulled back, brushing his lips against Murasakibara’s heated cheek. The bed creaked under Murasakibara’s weight, but Furihata didn’t mind it, he let the giant take place at top of him, with each leg at either side of Furihata’s tights.

Murasakibara stared at him for few seconds, seemingly deep in thought, then his lips started to press sweet kisses on Furihata’s neck until they reached the smaller man’s exposed collar bone.

Furihata hummed pleased and lifted his head to let Murasakibara reach his skin better, while his small hand found place between the other’s purple locks. Murasakibara sucked on the sensitive flesh which made Furihata tightening his grip on his soft hair.

“A-Atsushi--  _ Mh… _ ” Furihata bit his lower lip when Murasakibara lifted his head, leaving the collar bone with a loud “pop”, his penetrating eyes looking straight at him.

Furihata felt his cheeks flushing under that deep stare and he pressed their lips together again, closing his eyes to not look in Murasakibara’s. It had been years, yes, but sometimes his partner’s actions made him flustered like they were teenagers yet again.

“Kou-chin?” Murasakibara tilted his head once the kiss was broken and nuzzled his cheek against Furihata’s.

Furihata giggled and wrapped his arms around Murasakibara’s head, kissing the cute brow that had formed on his forehead.

He took a deep breath and smiled up at Murasakibara’s confused expression.

“I just… really, really love you Atsushi, you know that, right?”

Murasakibara blinked a few times before nodding and circled Furihata’s waist with his strong arms to make his partner’s sit up slowly.

“Of course, I know, I also love Kou-chin a lot!” Murasakibara kissed Furihata’s cheeks, forehead and nose to accentuate his “love” and the smaller man couldn’t help but letting out an amused laugh.

“I know, Atushi, I know.” Furihata nuzzled their noses together. His index finger ghosted on Murasakibara’s lower lip and his partner slowly opened his mouth to lightly bite the fingertip.

“Are you planning on eating me?” Furihata joked, a teasing smile was painted on his face.

Murasakibara stopped for a moment and shifted his stare upwards, actually contemplating the question. Then he shooked his head and let go of Furihata’s finger.

“Mhh… no, not today.”

Furihata faked a gasp and then pouted. “Then I guess when you’ll eat me you won’t be able to eat my special vanilla cookies anymore…”

Murasakibara’s eyes shot open and he quickly tightened his grip around Furihata’s waist, nearly crushing his partner in a bear-hug.

“No, no, I’m sorry Kou-chin! I won’t eat you,  _ ever _ , I promise!”

Murasakibara kept mumbling excuses against Furihata’s shoulder for more than two minutes and, even if he thought it was adorable, Furihata petted Murasakibara’s head to reclaim his attention.

“I know you won’t Atsushi, I’m not your partner for nothing, you know?” Furihata winked at Murasakibara’s teary eyes and the other’s face lightened up like a Christmas tree.

Murasakibara’s lips crushed against Furihata’s once again, this time the kiss lasted longer but he thought it was the sweetest he had received that morning.

Furihata teased Murasakibara’s lower lip with his teeth, taking it between them and stretched it before letting it go, making his partner yelp in surprise.

Murasakibara’s mouth curled downwards in a cute pout and his arms loosened the grip around Furihata’s waist. “Don’t do that, Kou-chan or I’ll crush you.”

Hearing his partner say his trademark sentence made him giggle and he clasped his hand under his chin, fluttering his long eyelashes.

“You could, but you won’t, aren’t I right, Atsushi?”

Murasakibara looked annoyed for a fraction of second before he sighed and hugged Furihata’s smaller frame, leaning his chin against his partner’s brown hair.

“Ufff… Why is Kou-chin always right? It’s not fair…”

Furihata wrapped his arms around Murasakibara to return the hug and inhaled his scent deeply, enjoying the sweetness he had came to love.

They stood like that for minutes, Furihata didn’t bother to count but then he heard the clock in their living room ring and sighed, pulling back from that warm embrace that was making him dozing off again.

“Atsushi, it’s late…”

Murasakibara didn’t move, instead he tightened his grip and didn’t seem to want to let go.

“Atsushi…” Furihata called again but was ignored. Seriously, sometimes it was really troublesome (even if it was cute).

He sighed and nuzzled his head against Murasakibara’s wide chest. “There are still some of my special cookies, you know?”

He felt Murasakibara’s arms leaving him in a moment and saw his partner standing up like an excited child, bunching his body up and down.

Furihata smiled and threw the blanket off his body, before joining Murasakibara in his joyful dance.

“Come on, Atsushi, let’s go to the kitchen.” Furihata lifted his hand and Murasakibara took it excited, letting himself being lead to the kitchen.

Yes, Furihata was happy with his big, purple cat and he wouldn’t change his life for anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything for knb for so long... but I felt inspired and this is what you get.  
> Jjbaand real life have taken over my life.  
> @carriejack03 on tumblr and twitter


End file.
